


Going Native

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: For Aziraphale and Crowley, going native ends up being much different than advertised ...





	Going Native

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the work of an amazing artist here on tumblr @cogitaeworks . I have been staring at their Good Omens fanart all night. It’s just so haunting and powerful. So before you read this, please go to this post - https://cogitaeworks.tumblr.com/post/186380495700/people-keep-asking-me-if-they-can-use-my-good. This focuses on the two in the second row in particular. And please reblog it after <3

For Aziraphale and Crowley, going native ends up being much different than advertised.

After the Apoca-didn’t, they decide to take a break from cursing, blessing, and humanity altogether to search out a spot of peace and quiet. They discuss leaving Soho and London behind for the sanctity of a small cottage somewhere remote, like South Downs. But as tempting as that sounds, Aziraphale is reluctant to leave. He’s been the unofficial Guardian Angel of Soho for so long. Try as he might to deny it, his heart is here. He’d miss being away from it for too long.

So they shut themselves up in Aziraphale’s bookshop (as much as one can shut themselves up in a large store on a busy street), and enjoy only the pleasure of each other’s company. They devote less energy to maintaining the facades they employ to blend in with the humans, and in doing so, they become more themselves than they’ve ever been.

More themselves than they’ve ever known.

Crowley doesn’t transform into a snake too often, but he doesn’t need to. Like the poisonous plants he keeps in his gallery, he blossoms into a dark and sinister creature, one of basalt skin, with a thick fall of wavy red hair – a gorgeous and terrifying entity, glaringly obvious in his otherworldliness, and fierce to behold, but marvelously submissive to one angel and one angel alone.

Unchained from being a Principality, kept on a leash, kowtowing to Gabriel and Michael and Uriel and Sandalphon, the Angel of the Eastern Gate, servant of a wrathful and loving God, slowly begins to flourish amongst his stacks of old books – the knowledge of the masters. He is still kind, compassionate, even soft to those who need it, but with an unsettling power simmering behind his pale blue eyes that makes anyone with a mind to do mischief wary of him. Of course anyone who needs help or protection will still somehow find their way into Aziraphale’s shop, and be welcomed at that – with tea and biscuits and a quilt and conversation.

But on the whole, the average consumer tends to steer clear.

Since deciding to seek out solitude, Aziraphale hasn’t sold a single book, nor has there been a threat of it in months … and he quite likes it that way.

Through the cloudy windows of A. Z. Fell and Co., passersby often see Aziraphale and Crowley together – the angel lounging on his sofa while his demon hovers above, stretched out along the back, watching his lover read and planting kisses on his head while he does. And like wildcats in a cage, they become a spectacle in Soho, drawing the admiration of many. 

Beautiful to watch … but from a distance.


End file.
